


Like A Rubber Band

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me get this right," Atsushi frowns. "You're worried about the end when you haven't even reached the <i>start</i> yet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Rubber Band

**Author's Note:**

> For [**MuraHimu Week**](http://fuckyeahmurahimu.tumblr.com/post/131906699747/hello-everyone-welcome-to-the-murahimu-week-2015) \- Day 4!

Maybe this was inevitable, Tatsuya thinks as Atsushi pushes him into the bed, kneeling over him, caging him in. Atsushi's eyes are dark and focused in a way that they only ever are when they're on stage, or when they're in the studio working on something new. 

Right now, they're not doing either of those things. The band's taking a short break, having just come off a tour. They'll be back in the studio in a month's time and they're meant to be taking their time to unwind now, after spending so long constantly in each other's presence. Tatsuya knows that Liu, Fukui and Okamura are all spending time with their friends and family at the moment, but he and Atsushi just—

They gravitate towards each other, just like they do on stage. Tatsuya's seen it in photos, because he doesn't quite realise that he's doing it when they're in the moment. It's not deliberate fan service, the way some people seem to think it is, but he can't really blame them for it either, when he and Atsushi lean into each other's spaces, sharing a mic as they sing, hips separated only by their guitars.

But they're bandmates. Their band is like a family and doing this feels like they're upsetting some sort of balance—except it's too late to stop now, and Tatsuya doesn't _want_ to. He wants this so badly that he can't even hold back the desperate little noises he's making at the back of his throat.

"You're so noisy," Atsushi breathes, kissing Tatsuya's neck. It doesn't sound like a complaint. "Just hold on, okay?"

"I'm going to explode," Tatsuya says seriously.

Atsushi snorts quietly. "We've just been kissing, you know."

"It's not just the kissing," Tatsuya mutters, pulling Atsushi close for another kiss. It's really not; this has been brewing for months now, with the weighted looks and the constant, lingering touches, and Tatsuya's honestly surprised that they've managed to hold out until after they returned from tour, because spending that time sharing the same space day in and day out felt like torture. The tension between them feels like a rubber band that's been stretched to its very limit. It only makes sense that it would eventually snap.

"It's like I can hear you thinking too hard," Atsushi murmurs, pulling back. "You want this, but you're still hesitating. Do we need to stop?"

"No." Tatsuya's reply is immediate. He grabs hold of Atsushi's shirt to keep him for moving further away. "No, please, I'm just…"

"You're worried about the band," Atsushi finishes for him, and it shouldn't even surprise Tatsuya. Of course Atsushi knows. They spend so much time around each other that they can read each other's thoughts. Atsushi looks him in the eye. "Are you worried about changing things?"

Tatsuya laughs softly. "I think things have been changing for a while now anyway. No, I'm worried about… how this will end, and how that will affect the band's dynamics then."

"Let me get this right," Atsushi frowns. "You're worried about the end when you haven't even reached the _start_ yet? Who said anything about the end anyway?"

Tatsuya laughs. It's a brittle sound, even to his own ears. "I'm just—considering all the possibilities—"

"Tatsuya," Atsushi says firmly, his hands settling on Tatsuya's thighs. "I really, really don't like being serious about things but I'll be serious about this if I have to."

"Atsushi—"

"This isn't a one-time thing," Atsushi continues, and he doesn't _have_ to say it, because Tatsuya already knows it, but hearing it put into words makes something settle in Tatsuya's chest all the same. "I'm not going to let this be a one-time thing."

Tatsuya nods, taking a deep breath and then letting it out. He covers Atsushi's hands with his own. "Okay."

Atsushi touches their foreheads together. "We don't have to do this right now, you know."

"I want to," Tatsuya replies. "You're right. We're going to be fine."

Atsushi smiles, letting Tatsuya pull him down for another kiss. Wrapping his arms around Atsushi's shoulders tightly, Tatsuya keeps him right where he is. Their kisses quickly turn heated again, and Atsushi presses close to Tatsuya. He rocks his hips gently and Tatsuya gasps, responding in kind. He can't move as much as he wants to with Atsushi's larger body pinning his down. Tatsuya places his hands against Atsushi's broad shoulders, pushing gently. 

"Hang on for a second," Tatsuya begins, and Atsushi pulls back immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Tatsuya shifts on the bed and pushes Atsushi onto his back instead before straddling him with a small grin. "This is better."

"Oh." Atsushi smiles up at him, hands resting on Tatsuya's hips before he slides them further up, pushing Tatsuya's shirt up as he goes. He strokes his thumb over the dark ink of the tattoos covering Tatsuya's hip, then traces the one that runs up the right side of his body. Tatsuya pulls his shirt off, letting Atsushi's hands roam across his body easier. He hums, shutting his eyes as Atsushi's thumbs rub over his nipples, then slide lower down, across Tatsuya's abdomen and down to the front of his pants.

"You look nice like this," Atsushi murmurs.

"So do you," Tatsuya replies, undoing Atsushi's pants and pulling his cock out, stroking it. "Mm, you're even bigger than I imagined?"

"You imagined it?" Atsushi asks, his voice breathy as he returns the favour, unzipping Tatsuya's fly and stroking him firmly.

"A lot," Tatsuya admits. "Sucking you off. Having you fuck me. Or just touching you like this."

"I've thought about that too—about all of it," Atsushi murmurs and Tatsuya inhales sharply, imagining him with his hand around his cock as he fantasises. Just like Tatsuya has. Atsushi rubs his thumb over Tatsuya's balls. "I really want to put my mouth on you, but I think this is a good start. Don't want to do too much too quickly."

"You're right," Tatsuya sighs, even though he's already looking forward to more. He isn't going to last for very long this round anyway. Even though heir hands are hesitant and experimental as they touch each other for now, it still feels amazing.

"Atsushi," he moans, his hips jerking desperately as he gets closer. He strokes Atsushi harder. "Mm, come on—"

With a loud moan, Atsushi comes, still stroking Tatsuya until he follows suit. They pant softly, and Atsushi pulls Tatsuya down into a deep kiss. Tatsuya kisses back until he's breathless, and they're pulling apart for air.

"How do you feel?" Atsushi asks. His eyelids are heavy and his expression is as blank as ever, but Tatsuya doesn't miss the cautious way Atsushi is watching him.

"Good." Tatsuya smiles. "Really good, but we made a mess, didn't we?"

Atsushi snorts and pulls Tatsuya even closer, uncaring of their dirty clothing. Tatsuya presses his face into the curve of Atsushi's neck, breathing in the scent of sex and sweat, of _Atsushi_. This is exactly where he feels like he belongs, and Atsushi's arm around him says that he feels the exact same.


End file.
